


My Boyfriend the Spy

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [99]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Car Chases, Gun Fight, M/M, Marks, Not MI6 Q, Still an agent James, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q lived a very average life: decent job, loving boyfriend, a nice flat, a cat who leaves fur everywhere.</p><p>But then Q sees his boyfriend James kissing a woman in a five star restaurant. Things get a lot less average after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend the Spy

**Author's Note:**

> *SMOTHERS YOU ALL WITH LOVE FOR BEING PERFECTION* Hi! May I have NotMI6!Q catching Bond kissing a mark & him abandoning the mission to run after Q & confessing everything with people screaming in his earpiece? Preferably with a happy ending (because Q is smart and can tell that Bond is not lying & it would make Bond’s actions make sense). Would love it even more if Bond wants to run away and keep Q safe and happy at Q’s dream vacation spot — inalandofmythanditstimeywimey

Q knew he lived a relatively average life. He worked as an IT specialist for a Fortune 500 company (it was amazing how many of those business savvy people could not operate a simple projector), lived in a relatively nice flat with his boyfriend, who managed international stocks. He had a cat named Boothroyd, he always brought his lunch with him to work, and he always walked to work the same route while he drank a mug of Earl Grey.

It was a good life, an uneventful life.

Until the evening Q saw his boyfriend kissing a woman in a five star restaurant.

The restaurant was on Q’s route home from work, with a large bay window which revealed the opulent interior to any passerby on the street. Q had, on several occasions, admired the lavish dining establishment. But he wasn’t looking at the restaurant.

He was looking at his boyfriend, who was supposed to be out of town on business, kissing a blonde woman in a backless dress. If ever there was a moment to have the proverbial rug pulled out from under him, Q would have said that moment changed everything. It was like he could feel his heart aching in his chest. How long had this been going on? Were any of James’s business trips legitimate? Had James _ever_ been serious about Q?

Q felt like he was about to be sick. And the feeling didn’t get any better when James _finally_ broke off his kiss with the mystery woman, and their eyes met.

Turning on his heel, Q ran as fast as he could. He had to get out of there, he simply could not face James after witnessing _that._

“Q!” Apparently, James was not about to let Q leave without getting a word in about the situation. Q was halfway down an alley when James caught up to him, grabbing him by the arm to stop him.

Q was bright red when he turned to look at James, trying to keep from getting too emotional, “James, please don’t. I get it, you’ve moved on. Please don’t insult either of us by telling me that it wasn’t what it looked like.”

“But Q, it really isn’t anything what it looks like.” James insisted, then his face furrowed into a scowl, “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Q huffed.

James shook his head, “I wasn’t talking to you.” He quickly dug his finger into his ear, pulling out a small bud.

Q couldn’t help but blink, “Is that an ear wig?”

The older man gave Q a look, “Don’t ask stupid questions, Q. You know it’s an ear wig, you’re an IT genius.”

“Who the hell is talking to you in that?” Q snapped, grabbing the ear wig and holding it to his own ear.

_“…So help me, 007, don’t you **dare**_ _walk away from this mission…”_

Q pulled the ear wig away, looking at it in horror, “Mission? Oh my god, James, you’re a _spy?”_

“Not a spy, Q. Agent.” James said firmly, “But we’ve got other problems.”

Before Q could open his mouth to argue, James pulled him to duck behind a large trash bin. Just in time for gunfire to rain on them from two thugs in the end of the alley.

“They’re shooting at us!” Q froze, “Why are they shooting at us?”

“They’re from a terrorist ring that I was trying to dismantle.” James replied calmly, drawing a gun from his suit jacket and firing back at the brutes.

Q blinked, stunned, “You have a gun?”

“Stop asking stupid questions, Q.” James bit out, focusing on firing on the foes. “Do me a favor, get the car keys out of my pocket and press the red button.”

If Q had any more questions, he didn’t voice them, instead opting to wordlessly do as he was asked, getting the sleek black set of car keys and pressing the red button. It was unnerving, watching his normally loving boyfriend firing a weapon as a trained killer. How long had James been keeping _that_ secret?

A car rolled into view at the other end of the alley, a sleek Aston Martin.

“Run to the car, Q.” James ordered, giving Q a firm shove with one arm while firing with the other hand. As Q stumbled toward the car, James ran after him, shielding him as they got into the car.

“This isn’t your car…” Q said weakly.

“It’s from work.” James replied, putting the car in gear and racing off, “Alright, you still have that habit of your of carrying your passport with you?”

Q blushed, “Yes…”

“Great, how does Florence sound?” James asked casually as he wove between lanes to avoid being followed. “We need to lay low for a bit, considering people in London will want us dead.”

“Wait,” Q shook his head, “What about your mission? The terrorist ring?”

“They’ll find another agent.”

“So wait, you’d risk a terrorist attack and potential war, just for me?” Q smiled softly, “That is so sweet…and so very stupid.”

James raised an eyebrow, looking at Q with a familiar look of amusement. “I like the idea of you not dying.”

“And I like the idea of stopping a terrorist ring.” Q replied, “Where are the terrorists headed?”

“Syria.”

“Alright, let’s go to Syria.” Q smiled, “I could use a tan.”


End file.
